Blame It On The People
by CharlieTheLessFamous
Summary: dalton! verse. Justin and Charlie finally tell each other how they feel, but they still need to tell Justin's parents. Chustin, with a side order of Jogan.


**A/N: So. Umm. I… yeah. Sorry about the ending, but I'm still ill and it was the best I could do. **

**Dislaimer: I don't own Glee (Ryan Murphy), Dalton (CP Coulter) or Blame It On The Girls (MIKA)**

*** G L E E ***

_He's got looks that books take pages to tell__  
><em>_He's got a face to make you fall on your knees_

Justin Bancroft was cute, according to the girls of Dorby Hall. The English boy had dark hair and blue eyes, and was a little over the average height. He was a member of the rowing team, and he'd sparred with Logan a couple of times when the blond needed a practice partner and Julian and Blaine were both busy.

Charlie Amos agreed with the girls, although he was much less open about it. The Windsor prefect was Justin's best friend, and he had no reason to think he would ever be more, at least until Justin got (very) drunk at one of the Tweedles parties and it fell to Charlie to make sure he got back to his dorm safely.

They'd got back to Hanover with no problems, but Justin was apparently a very clingy drunk, who looked like a kicked puppy when Charlie tried to leave. The Windsor had sat down next to him, and next thing he knew Justin had kissed him and fallen asleep on his shoulder.

He probably wouldn't remember that the next morning, and Charlie didn't think he'd be able to bring himself to remind him. After all, he had been extremely drunk.

___He's got money in the bank to thank and I guess__  
><em>_You could think he's living at ease__  
><em>

Justin woke up with a horrible headache and the feeling that he'd done something decidedly stupid. He sat up very carefully and tried hard to think what had happened. He knew he'd been at the party the Brightman Twins had organized to celebrate the fact Parent's Night was in the past.., sitting with Charlie, somehow managing to avoid telling him how he felt despite all the alcohol… stumbling back to Hanover, Charlie had gone with him because he didn't trust Justin to find the way himself… and asking him to stay (what was he thinking?)… and that was all. He made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and down some Advil and froze as the final part of the night returned to him.

Oh dear god, what had he done?

___Like lovers on the open shore - what's the matter__  
><em>_When you're sitting there with so much more, what's the matter_

Charlie tried to avoid Justin throughout the day, and he was quickly realizing just how attached the two were. It was less than twelve hours since they'd been together – since they kissed – and he missed his company. Normally on a Sunday they'd stick together, do their homework in the library, and eat lunch together maybe. So what was the matter with him? Justin was his best friend and yet he was sitting in his room wondering if possibly they could have more. If maybe, just maybe, Justin had wanted to kiss him, and not just done it because he was drunk.

He shook his head and picked up a text book. He needed to forget all about it.

___While you're wondering what the hell to be__  
><em>_Are you wishing you were ugly like me?__  
><em>

The English prefect wandered down to the library, aiming to flick through a few prospectuses from universities. He hadn't decided whether to stay in the US or return home, and since he'd just alienated himself from his best friend, there really wasn't anything keeping him here anymore. His grades were good enough for him to have his pick of the top universities anyway. He still hadn't lived up to his family's expectations and found himself a girl, and maybe that would be easier back home, without the freedom being so far away offered. So what if he'd never find a girl he loved… it was what his parents wanted.

_Blame it on the girls who know what to do__  
><em>_Blame it on the boys who keep hitting on you_

Charlie poked his phone with a pen and sighed. It would be so easy to call Hope and ask her opinion, but would that be awkward? "Hi, I actually broke up with you because I have a crush on my best friend, and he kissed me last night while he was drunk. What do I do?" Yeah, that would go well – not. Or he could call Justin and ask outright… but he didn't remember, and he thought Charlie was making it all up? That would ruin their friendship once and for all. Charlie sighed. It was all his fault. Again.

___Blame it on your mother for the things she said_

_Blame it on your father but you know he's dead_

He would have told him, if it hadn't been for his parents. When, at the age of thirteen, he'd haltingly told his mother that he thought he liked boys, too, she'd screamed for an hour about how much of a disappointment he was and how he would let the whole family down if he didn't find himself a nice girl.

Then they sent him away to the all-boys Dalton Academy – they really hadn't thought that through – and he found himself surrounded by people who would, if he ever told them, accept him as what he was – gay.

He dated a couple of Dorby girls, but never for more than a few weeks, because he didn't want to lie to them and pretend he actually liked them back.

Justin stared at the email in his inbox. Another of the "Have you found anyone yet" messages they sent him every now and then, more so before the holidays when he went home.

He typed out his usual response (no, stay out of my business) but stopped before sending it. He deleted the words and very slowly typed out one word.

Yes.

___Blame it on the girls__  
><em>_Blame it on the boys__  
><em>_Blame it on the girls__  
><em>_Blame it on the boys__  
><em>

Charlie jumped when his phone beeped with a new message. He winced when he saw the sender I.D. – Justin. He almost ignored it, but what if it was important… sighing, he opened the text.

**Can you come over? I need to talk to you about something. J**

He groaned and flopped backwards on the bed, considering. It wasn't necessarily about last night… they were best friends; they talked about all sorts of stuff. For all he knew, Justin wanted his opinion on an English essay.

**Sure, I'll be there in five minutes. C**

He sent the message and stood up, silently wondering if Kurt would be able to give him advice. He and Blaine had – apparently – danced around each other for long enough… damned boys who knew exactly what to do. And damn Aimee or whoever Justin had dated most recently.

___Life could be simple but you never fail__  
><em>_To complicate it every single time__  
><em>

Justin stood, staring out of the window and running through what he wanted to tell Charlie. He ran his fingers through his hair. This would be so much easier if his family didn't put him under so much pressure. He jumped when Charlie knocked on the door, and walked over to open it very slowly, trying to convince himself that this would be easy and that his best friend didn't hate him. At least Chaz had answered his text, so he couldn't hate him that much, right? He let Charlie in to the room and went to sit on the bed, biting his lip nervously.

___You could have children and a wife, a perfect little life__  
><em>_But you blow it on a bottle of wine__  
><em>

"So." Charlie began, trying not to sound overly eager. "What's the matter?"

"I-" Justin paused, then decided to just say it. "I kissed you."

"Yes, you did." He replied cautiously. His friend looked at him, wide-eyed.

"You… you're not mad?"

"Not really. You were VERY drunk. I didn't… I didn't think you meant it."

Justin looked at the floor. "What… what would you do if I did?" He asked quietly.

Charlie's heart skipped a beat. "If you did… what?"

"If I did mean it. The kiss."

"I… you can't. You have a girlfriend."

Justin shook his head. "I broke up with Hannah two weeks ago. It wasn't working out. It never does."

"It- what?"

Justin groaned. "It, them, whatever. I don't want a girlfriend."

"You're…?"

"Gay. Yes."

"And you love me."

"Yes, I love you."

"I love you too."

"I- wait, what?"

"You heard me the first time, Switzerland."

"Chaz, why didn't you say you were…"

"Bi? Because… it's not boys… just you."

"Oh." He was silent for a few seconds. "Wait, are you saying I'm a girl?"

"Shut up, Bancroft."

___Like a baby you're a stubborn child - what's the matter__  
><em>_Always looking for an axe to grind - what's the matter_

Justin shook his head. "Why didn't you say something?"

"You had a GIRLFRIEND."

"You know what my parents are like. When I suggested I was bi – I thought that would be less of a shock – they were furious. Well, my mother was. I never actually told Dad."

"They want you to find a nice girl?"

"Yeah."

"And they sent you to an all-boys school?"

"Tell me about it." He hesitated. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Charlie asked. Justin frowned.

"This. They'll never accept it. I just… I don't know what to do."

"Were you always this rebellious, or is it new?"

"You know I've always rebelled. "

"True."

___While you're wondering what the hell to do__  
><em>_We were wishing we were lucky like you__  
><em>

"So. Any ideas what I should do? I mean, I really want you to be my boyfriend, but I don't know how we could make it work."

"No idea, I've never had to deal with anything like that… we could ask Logan and Julian."

"Why would they have any advice?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "You should pay more attention. Logan's Dad isn't happy he's gay, and Julian had a real problem coming out because of all the media attention."

Justin nodded. "Are they both here at the moment?"

"I think so… but can we stay here a bit first?"

Justin turned to ask why, and was cut off by Charlie kissing him.

*** Scene Change ***

Logan stared at them in stunned silence. Julian recovered faster.

"You're asking HIS opinion? Are you both insane?"

Justin shook his head. He looked so defeated that Julian almost felt sorry for him. Glancing at his boyfriend, he shrugged.

"Well, you half-told them already, which is a start."

"Well, your Mom at least. Your Dad might be fine with it." Logan offered. Justin snorted increadulously.

"They're right." Charlie said gently, pulling the Hanover into a hug. "It was your Mom who insisted that you find a nice girl. Your Dad just wanted you to settle down."

"And he can't possibly react as badly as mine." Logan agreed. Julian rolled his eyes. "You're not helping, Lo."

Justin smiled slightly. "He's right though. I should call them."

___Blame it on the girls who know what to do__  
><em>_Blame it on the boys who keep hitting on you_

Half an hour later, the two sat on Justin's bed, his phone between them. Justin hadn't quite plucked up the courage to call just yet.

"Can I tell Laura first? She'll be more accepting…"

"Wuss." Charlie teased, picking up the phone and handing it to Justin. "Go for it."

The Brits' hands shook as he dialed, but his voice was steady. "Laura. I need to tell you something."

He'd put the phone on speaker, so Charlie could hear too.

"What's the matter?" Laura asked, sounding worried. "Are Mum and Dad-"

"It's not them. Well, it sort of is, but…" Justin looked at Charlie, mouthing 'help'. The Windsor rolled his eyes."

"Laura?"

"Hi Charlie!" The girl replied excitedly. "What does Justin want?"

"He – we – wanted to tell you that we've just started dating."

Laura squealed. "Finally!"

"You KNEW?" Both boys asked, surprised.

"Of course I knew! It was really obvious! Have you told Mum and Dad?"

"Not yet. I was about to."

"Don't worry, they can't hurt you when you're across the pond."

Justin snorted. "You want to bet?"

Laura laughed. "Tell them."

"Okay… bye then."

"Bye!" laura hung up. Justin shifted closer to Charlie, who put an arm around him.

"Justin, it'll be fine. Laura said so."

"Why do girls always know what to do?"

Charlie shrugged. "Call them."

___Blame it on your mother for the things she said_

_Blame it on your father but you know he's dead__  
><em>

Justin dialed and set the phone down, resting his head on Charlie's shoulder. He looked terrified.

"Justin?" It was his Mum who answered.

"Hi… is Dad there? I want to talk to both of you." He wouldn't be able to do this more than once and he knew it. Charlie hugged him gently.

"Yes, you're on speaker." She answered after a second.

"What's up?" His Dad asked.

"Well, umm, earlier… you asked if I'd found someone and I said yes…"

"What's her name?" His Mum interrupted. Charlie mouthed 'she?' and rolled his eyes. Justin managed a tiny smile.

"HE is called Charlie."

___Blame it on the girls__  
><em>_Blame it on the boys__  
><em>_Blame it on the girls__  
><em>_Blame it on the boys _

"Justin, what do you mean, he?" His father asked cautiously. Justin swallowed nervously.

"Dad, I'm… I'm gay, and… I love Charlie, and I don't-"

"Hey." His Dad interrupted calmly. "Justin, if you're happy, then that's fine. I don't mind. You're my son and I'll love you no matter what."

"Really?" Justin managed, looking absolutely stunned.

"Really." His Mum said firmly. "I'm sorry I got angry last time, it… it was a shock, but I don't care who you love, as long as he or she loves you back."

Justin looked at Charlie, who smiled. "Of course I do."

"So," His father asked, chuckling. "When do we get to meet him?"


End file.
